Transport
to accelerate - getum acceleration - agetum accelerator - getunya aircraft - neni airplane - neni airport - nenila ambulance - semini anchor - nivu automatic - nia gedapeleng back seat - raya na ze to back into - zekunu nubo to back up - zekunu bicycle - sunda bike - sunda bin lorry - lenzavoni boat - soni bodywork - nisenyo boot - jaura brake - basha to brake - nubas breakdown - baito breathalyzer - pisohuntil breathalyzer test - azayun na pisohuntil bumper - chezaku bus - naini bus stop - nainila cab - vani cable car - nayani car - nia caravan - jaunana car hire - l'apaudo na nia' car park - churala car rental - alapau na nia chariot - winda chassis - nidovu child seat - raya na ben clutch - gedava coach - vubongi cup holder - seolea drink driver - umuno viso to drive - muno driver - umuno drivers' license - munoko driving license - munoko drunk driver - umuno viso e-brake - basha na lele ferry - tunson'''i flight - '''anenu to fly - nenu freeway - genuno frigate - geluvan front seat - raya na ku fuel - nuso funicular railway - nayani na kunku gear - geda gear stick - gedape to get off - nuchi to get on - nubo green light - dinya pesan handbrake - basha na lele handlebars - hilea headlamp - kudinya head-on - akwache na ku helicopter - datini helmet - tibeo highway - genuno horn - pyenya hot-air balloon - hom na hun sham immobilizer - jarinyau jeep - jip, pandani lorry - jaun'''i manual - '''nia gedapele motorbike - suni motorway - genuno passenger - nibo patrol car - nia na vanyun pedestrian - unuvu people carrier - zani plane - neni platform - dezeo port - soki power steering - donoleo na noda public transport - nyonujau to pull in - nubo to pull out - nuchi to pull over - nubas lu to pull up - nubas ku rail(road) - fanuno rear-view mirror - shefan na bo red light - dinya yam refuse truck - lenzavoni rider - usuni road - nuno road rage - iwomwo na muno road safety - ivan na nuno to run over - che runway - nenito rush hour - lonyota safety belt - vatol (na ivan) to sail - soti seat belt - vatol (na ivan) ship - soni skateboard - danum spaceship - tilani spoiler - gelua standby ticket - desha na tenkuri station - fanaila steering wheel - noda stick shift - gedape submarine - vusoni subway - vunai SUV - limwani taxi - vani tire - hunda traffic - nolanyo traffic light - nodinya train - fanai tram - dolanai trunk - jaura tube - vunai turnpike - tumpano tyre - hunda underground - vunai underground car park - churala vukuvu van - zani wheel - ada windscreen/shield - kushe windshield wipers - sheshimpe wing mirror - shefan na lu zebra crossing - nanatum